Ideas:Lilo and Stitch:The Series Island
This island is just like Super Power Island. The experiments are on the loose. Characters *Lilo-She will help you find the expirements. *Stitch-He'll help you along the way. *Jumba- He's not much of a help. *Pleakly- He means well but he's gonna mess things up. *Gantu- He wants the expierements too. *Hamsterviel- He's gonna make Gantu catch the expierments. *Expierement 625- Not very useful at all. Just walks around holding a sandwich after you give it to him. *033 "Hammerface"-One of the expierements you fight. *062 "Frenchfry"- One of the expierements that must be defeated. *110 "Squeak"- You don't have to fight him. *199 "Nosy" - Sometimes he'll walk by. *210 "Retro" He'll do an annoying dance move. *502 and 503 "Yin and Yang"- A tag team battle. *513 "Ritcher"- Hitch a Ride. *523 "Slushy"- Ask for help. *601 "Kixx"-Ask for help. *608 "Slugger"- Ask for Help. *613 "Yaarp"-Ask for help. *619 "Splodyhead"-Battle Him. *Mertle, Yuki, Helena, and Teressa-give you directions Locations *Main Street (Hula School, Lilo's House, Milkshakes) *The Fores t(Jumba's Ship, The Jungle:Gantu's Ship) *Beach *Small Islanld Items *Pod Collecter- To collect pods. *Laptop Thing-Info on all expierements. *Milkshakes-You'll need it later. *Dehydrayter-Dehydrate expierements. *Old Spray Bottle-This could come in handy. *Mirror-Do deflect attacks. Objective *When you get there Lilo will say that some of the expierements have been dehydrayted and scrambled all over. *Go talk to Jumba. He'll give you a pod collecter. *Stitch will ask to come with you. Lilo will say it's okay as long as he promises to return. *Pleakly will ask too, only to be rejected much to his dismay. *Go to the Forest were you'll find a pods that say 033,062,210,502,503,513,523,601,608. *Go into Jumba's Spaceship and get his laptop thing. *A message will be sent claiming that Jumba is on the beach and to bring the pods to him. *Upon stopping at the beach Pleakly will come running and knock all of the pods into the water. *Jumba will give you a dehydrayter. *Lilo will come and tell you that Hammerface is at their house causing trouble. *To defeat Hammerface pick up pick up vases that he'll slam his nose and stun itself. Dehydrate after repeating 3 times. *Go outside and ignore Squeak and Nosy. *You'll fing an old spray bottle. *At the Hula School Mertle,Yuki,Helena, and Teressa will show you where another expiriment went. *It's French Fry! Walk behind the stage. He'll leave. *Put in the Spray Bottle then hide behind the stage again. *He'll come and taste the soup then pass out. Dehydrate him. *Go to the beach. Oddly enough black and white. *Pleakly will give you a mirror. *Retro will blast you and you'll turn into an early poptropican for a small amount of time. *To defeat him use the mirror and it will reflect back at him and turn him into a pod. *Stitch will refuse to get in the water. *Go from the beach from to the small island. *Yin and Yang will attack you at the same time. *Jump so that they will attack each other. *After you defeat them dehydrate them. *625 will come walking by and you offer him a trade. He'll give you th keys to open Gantu's Ship, for a sandwich. *Reactivate FrenchFry.Tell him to make you a sandwich.Then give it to 625. *He'll give you the Keys. *Go to the jungle into Gantu's Ship. *Before you get there you'll find Splodyhead. *You'll try to dehydrate him but it's all out. Use the mirror to deflect the fireballs back at him. *After defeating him Stitch will come and take your pods. *Go into Gantu's Ship and eventually you'll find Hamsterviel on a big screen. *Keep rolling or run fast when it's turned off or he'll catch you. *Gantu will be waiting for you. Use your milkshake to make him slip. *All of the other expierements will be freed(513,523,601,608,613,619). *Stitch and the other expierements(033,062,110,199,210,502,503,and 625)ouse with all of the expier *625 will trip over one of Yin's tentacles and hit a self destruct switch. *Run out of the ship before it's too late. *Go to Lilo's house with all of the expierements and she'll reward you the the medallion. Category:Islands For Poptropica 2 Category:Ideas Category:Poptropica Island Ideas Category:Idea